A analogia do futebol
by Sabrina Martins
Summary: • Um campo enorme. Pessoas com o mesmo objetivo que podem ser amigas ou inimigas. O que teria o futebol a ver com a sua vida?


**Título:** A analogia do futebol.

**Autora:** Sabrina Martins

**Observações:**

•Há mistura de tempos – Presente & Futuro, mas está de fácil compreensão.

•O POV é da Ino.

•Como todos sabem, os personagens citados pertencem à Masashi Kishimoto

**

* * *

**

**One-Shot: A analogia do futebol **

Você já parou para pensar em como a vida é um grande jogo, cheio de competidores ou adversários e repleto de parcerias e amizades? Não, pois é! Eu também era fechada assim para uma visão tão analógica, até conhecer a pessoa que mudou o meu modo de ver e de pensar sobre tudo ao meu redor.

Eu sou Yamanaka Ino, a melhor jogadora Teen do time Konoha e na época que eu conheci o amor, era a pessoa mais competitiva que você poderia imaginar. O amor pra mim é ruivo, inteligente e um violentador de almas. Ele conseguia me tirar facilmente do meu mundo cor de rosa e me botar na realidade competitiva que era o jogo da vida.

Tudo começou em um dia deveras normal...

Lá estava eu, no vestiário do colégio. Fazia um sol escaldante e eu adorava aquele climinha quente. Amarrei meu cabelo em um rabo de cavalo alto e apenas escutava aqueles gritos da torcida. Só conseguia escutar o nome de Konoha, afinal nós éramos o time local e tinha poucos torcedores do time concorrente, o Time teen de Suna.

Um aviso soou dentro do local e todas nós nos preparamos para a entrada fenomenal do nosso time. Fomos até o meio do campo e lá estava ela, a capitã do time de Suna: Temari. Ela me lançou um olhar desafiador, e retrucou algo como "Boa Sorte" e, finalmente o apito do juiz soou estrondosamente no meu ouvido.

O jogo estava acirrado. Sakura marcava uma tal de Matsuri e eu corria mais e mais daquela competidora sedenta por vitória que era a capitã do time Suna. Finalmente um gol, era meu claro. Corri quase que o campo inteiro, enquanto visualizava todas as expressões das garotas do time concorrente. Posso dizer que não eram nada boas.

O jogo passou totalmente competitivo e finalmente outro gol, Suna empatou e isso não era nada bom. Já estávamos na metade do segundo tempo e eu já havia levado vários chutes propositais e não propositais na minha canela. Levei uma falta também por ter feito a tal Matsuri cair de cara no chão. Sinceramente, não me arrependo e achei um preço justo pela advertência do juiz que eu tomei.

Quarenta e cinco do segundo tempo, eu não agüentava mais aquela garota do meu lado me jogando no chão e rindo a cada vez que roubava a bola de mim. Comecei a ver as faces aflitas das pessoas e eu teria que improvisar algo para fazer aquela garota engolir o orgulho e tomar consciência que eu sou a melhor daquele campo.

Em um movimento rápido, peguei a bola e corri desesperada até a trave. Cheguei bem perto e... GOOOOOOOL.

Dois a um no placar. Konoha ganha, e as garotas de Suna se xingavam e me xingavam mentalmente, tenho plena certeza disso. Era bom ser a heroína do jogo e era bom ganhar depois de uma partida difícil e duradoura.

Todas nós fomos comemorar. Até as garotas concorrentes estavam na festinha improvisada que acabou virando um acontecimento. A música estava alta e a batida era forte. Parecia que todos estavam ali, vi várias pessoas conhecidas e um certo ruivo que me olhava descaradamente enquanto bebia um Martine, finamente. Nem parecia esses garotos grossos e sem educação de Konoha, achei interessante e resolvi partir pra caçada do dia.

Não fui atirada, mas tentei ser sedutora e fazê-lo ir atrás de mim. Passei pelo garoto e dei uma leve esbarrada em seu braço, o fitando logo em seguida. Me dirigi para fora do local e percebi que ele havia entendido o meu aviso. Veio atrás de mim sem pensar duas vezes.

- Quando eu esbarro acidentalmente em alguém eu normalmente peço desculpas. – Ele disse ironicamente, forçando uma ênfase na palavra "acidentalmente".

- Eu também, mas você disse bem: acidentalmente. – Sorri sarcasticamente. Ele tinha uma voz eloqüente e de fácil memorização. Os olhos verdes e o cabelo ruivo esvoaçante davam um ar sensual para a figura do misterioso rapaz.

- Você detonou com a irmã. – Arregalei os olhos depois dessa frase. Ele era de Suna e ainda era irmão de uma das minhas adversárias. Nossa, isso era demais pra mim.

- Sua irmã seria quem? – Não ia deixar de seduzi-lo só porque ele era irmão de uma das meninas. Acho que esse fato era mais um motivo pra eu continuar a avançar no joguinho proibido.

- Temari.

- Ah! A capitã adoradora de canelas. Tenho várias cicatrizes que foram provocadas por ela. – Sorri. Queria me mostrar totalmente diferente daquela Ino do campo de futebol. Eu não gosto de me gabar, mas eu era linda demais fora do campo e dentro dele eu tentava ser também, porém não sei se conseguia.

- Ela sempre me falou que você é a única que consegue ser páreo pra ela no campo, mas fora dele você era menos arrebatadora. – Ele sorriu, claro. Eu por outro lado, não havia entendido a alfinetada.

- Não entendi o que ela quis dizer com essa frase. – Fiquei parada a alguns centímetros dele. Parecia que aquela conversa estava se tornando mais tensa do que eu queria que se tornasse e, qualquer coisa se ela saísse do meu controle, eu o mostraria o quanto eu poderia ser arrebatadora fora do campo.

- Ela quis dizer que você é ótima no domínio da bola, mas não têm experiência em um jogo chamado vida. – Agora ele queria me dar lição de moral, que ótimo. Nem sabia o nome dele e já tinha que escutar filosofias baratas de um completo estranho.

Arqueei uma sobrancelha e rodei os olhos, mostrando o meu completo desgosto com aquele momento inútil. Me aproximei dele e envolvi seu pescoço com meus braços. O vi engoli seco e isso me deu mais vontade ainda de beijá-lo. Ele ao menos se mexia, mas eu era uma mulher moderna e não iria esperar uma atitude dele. O beijei nocanto da boca demoradamente, o fazendo, finalmente, colocar a palma de suas mãos na minha cintura. Tentei fitá-lo e mal pude fazê-lo, o vi se aproximar de mim e envolver meus lábios em um beijo quente e cheio de malícia. Ele me inclinava pra frente, fazendo-me debruçar sobre seus braços e puxar ainda mais seus fios ruivos.

Ele parou e ficou me olhando ainda na mesma posição. Se ele me soltasse com certeza eu cairia no chão.

- Meu nome é Sabaku no Gaara. Guarde-o bem, você ainda vai escutá-lo muito. – Ele me levantou e me soltou. Antes de sair, me fitou e saiu andando com uma expressão diferente, que eu fiquei fascinada.

-

Um mês havia passado e ainda estava com aquela expressão na minha cabeça. Queria vê-lo novamente e o próximo jogo do time feminino seria apenas no próximo semestre e isso era tempo demais. Estava em casa, deitada na cama com o lap top ligado e um pacote de salgadinho do lado.

_Pobre ligando pra mim... Pobre ligando pra mim..._

Vi que o número era da Sakura e atendi.

- Fala Sak.

- Vem pro colégio A-GO-RA. Os garotos de Suna chegaram para o jogo de amanhã e adivinha que está entre eles.

- O ruivo gostoso? – Minha face iluminou.

- Esse mesmo.

Nem esperei a despedida. Fui de encontro ao chuveiro. Fiquei cheirosa, linda e poderosa. Não demorou muito e eu já estava no colégio procurando a minha "Best" e adivinha quem eu achei no meio do campo que eu tanto gostava: o ruivo de Suna, claro. Ele estava uniformizado e com uma bola no pé, olhando hora para o céu e hora para a bola.

- Procurando por ajuda divina? – Eu Falei. Ele virou-se e me fitou.

- Não, estava esperando por você. - Ele sorriu. Aquele sorriso que me fazia derreter toda.

- Pra que, posso saber? – Eu fui chegando mais perto dele, gostava da adrenalina que ele me proporcionava. Aquelas batidas rápidas que eu senti na primeira vez que o vi e que o beijei. Eu queria aquilo novamente... e novamente... e novamente.

Ele virou-se de costas pra mim e voltou a fazer o mesmo movimento de seu olhar antes de eu chegar ali.

- Sabe Ino, eu sempre encarei o meu jogo de futebol como a minha vida. O primeiro passo é criar o objetivo. – Ele jogou a bola pra longe e me fitou. – O segundo passo e correr até esse determinado objetivo com toda força e coragem que você conseguir reter.

- E?

- E pra alcançar esse objetivo no meio do campo é bastante difícil. Surgem os obstáculos, outras pessoas que buscam esse mesmo ponto. – Ele foi andando de encontro à bola e eu fui junto atrás dele.

Eu sorri e corri até o "objetivo". Fiquei com o pé em cima da bola, pronta para fazê-lo correr atrás de mim. Ele parou e continuou a falar.

- No meio desse desafio vão aparecer pessoas e, nós jogadores vamos ter que tomar bastante cuidado para não machucar ninguém no meio do nosso trajeto, senão...

- Tá fora do jogo. – Conclui.

- Finalmente você começou a compreender Yamanaka. – Ele sorriu e eu sorri junto. Comecei a correr com a bola para longe dele e o vi entrando no meu joguinho de duas pessoas.

Eu era rápida, mas ele também era. Não demorou muito e ele conseguiu roubar a bola de mim, praticamente sem esforço algum. Corri para tentar dominar a bola, mas acabei caindo por cima dele. Não foi proposital, eu não estava de chuteira e sim com uma rasteirinha básica. Não era um calçado muito bom para o futebol e isso acabou com o nosso joguinho particular.

Como eu ia dizendo, cai por cima dele. Saímos rolando pelo campo em uma espécie de coreografia mal ensaiada e rimos juntos. Agora estávamos um do lado do outro, gargalhando e de mãos dadas.

- Nunca havia jogado um jogo de duas pessoas. – Levantei e o fitei. Ele estava deitado na relva com aquela mesma expressão diferente do primeiro dia que nos vimos. – Eu adoro essa sua cara de sério.

- E eu adoro o jeito que você me tira o foco do jogo. – Ele levantou-se, com a mesma expressão séria que me faz ficar em dúvida sobre tudo o que passa em sua mente. Ele me tocou, deslizava de leve seus dedos sobre meu rosto. Aquilo parecia um carinho e era bom sentí-lo me tocar.

- De qual jogo você fala? – Sorri maliciosamente.

- Do jogo de duas pessoas que nós acabamos de protagonizar. – Definitivamente eu não havia entendido, mas do que importa. Ele estava vindo em minha direção, e eu sabia que era para mais um daqueles beijos suicidas que praticamente nos asfixiava. Dito e feito!

Foi o melhor beijo da minha vida, um beijo pra ninguém botar defeito. Ele continuava com a mão sobre meu rosto e enquanto me beijava, ia descendo suas mãos sobre meu corpo me fazendo arrepiar da cabeça aos pés.

E dali em diante nunca mais me separei daquele ruivo indiferente e totalmente viciante. Ainda não consegui decifrar sua expressão séria, mas continuo fascinada por ela.

Ah! Falando nele, olha ele ali.

- Oi amor. – Ele disse

- Estava contando para a comunidade Ino & Gaara a nossa história. Sendo que muitos não entenderam sua analogia de jogo para duas pessoas.

- Você que não entendeu e joga a culpa nos nossos fãs.

- Então porque não me explica agora. – Cheguei mais perto e o abracei.

- O jogo de dois que eu falo é o amor, Yamanaka Ino. – E novamente aquele sorriso lindo e sincero toma conta de seu rosto, me fazendo tremer e agarrá-lo para mais um beijo apaixonado e puro.

**FIM**

* * *

**N.A :** Primeira, é! O nome da comunidade apareceu pois essa One foi para o desafio da mesma. E eu venci *-*' // Revs. 06/11


End file.
